


Insomnia

by amarielah



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura's insomnia has been a pain in the ass at the best of times, but, at eighteen, her years on Earth have apparently put some very indecent thoughts in her head.</p><p>And Gintoki's pretty sure he's going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for shipping it so hard, but I just can't seem to stop.

It was happening again: Kagura had slid open the shoji of his bedroom. Undoubtedly, her eyes were wide with a near manic alertness, and the skin beneath them was puffy and dark.  
  
“I can’t sleep.”  
  
Gintoki pretended that she hadn’t succeeded in waking him up, letting out a loud snore. Like always, this did nothing to dissuade her, and he heard her heavy footsteps approaching his futon.  
  
“I can’t sleep.” This time, her voice was practically right by his ear.  
  
Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. “And just what the hell do you want me to do about it, huh?”  
  
“Swap futons with me; yours looks like it’s more comfortable.”  
  
A vein popped in Gintoki’s forehead. “You say that every single time, and it never helps!”  
  
“But this time it will,” she said, her voice more monotonous than certain.  
  
Huffing, he rolled out of bed and went to get the spare futon from the closet. Soon, they were both lying down. And, just as Gintoki felt the warm embrace of sleep start to envelop him once more, Kagura said: “This isn’t working.”  
  
Gintoki lurched forward, glowering at her. “I KNEW IT WOULD’NT, YOU STUPID BRAT!”  
  
She turned her head to the side, eyes wide and unblinking. “It’s okay – I’ll lie here for a little longer and see if that does anything.”  
  
Slumping back against his pillow, he said, “And when that doesn’t work, you’re going to go for a run around the city, get sweaty, have a bath, get me to make you food, eat too much, listen to the radio, and only fall asleep once you’ve made sure that _I_  can't sleep for the rest of the night!”  
  
“Fine then, I’ll just try something else. You go back to sleep.”   
  
She made no indication of what this “something else” might be, but it gave Gintoki a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. So much so that he found himself staring at her for a few moments.  
  
She had rolled onto her side facing him and buried her face into the pillow, and it seemed as if she was...sniffing it?  _That’s too suspicious_ , he thought, and couldn’t stop himself from saying something. “Oi. Are you  _smelling my pillow_?”  
  
“No way,” she replied, voice somewhat muffled by the pillow in question. “Who the hell would get a whiff of your old man smell on _purpose_?”  
  
His eyebrows twitched as he rolled onto his back, hoping against hope that this was indeed the case. “Is that right? I guess I must’ve imagined it. It must all be in my head!” He let out a forced laugh and closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to fall back to sleep.  
  
But sleep did not come, and the room lapsed into an oppressive silence broken only by the occasional sound from outside. He kept his eyes closed and tried to ignore the growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach.   
  
And that’s when he heard it: the distinctive sound of rustling fabric and hitched, irregular breathing.  
  
Eyes snapping open, he tried to convince himself that he was jumping to irrational conclusions. Kagura was just shifting around in her sleep, and she was breathing oddly because she was having a bad dream. That had to be it.  
  
A moan emanated from Kagura’s futon – muffled, but still audible – and Gintoki felt like his brain might very well explode.  
  
He turned his head to look at her, only to find that she was still curled on her side, her face was still buried in his pillow, and there was definitely some suspicious movement happening against the thin fabric of her blanket. To add further evidence to his conclusion, her cheeks were flushed pink, her eyes closed behind flickering eyelids, and she was biting her bottom lip as if in intense concentration.   
  
Not for the first time, he cursed the fluorescent streetlamp that streamed in through his bedroom window; without it, he may have remained securely ignorant. “O-Oi.” His mouth had gone dry, and he swallowed to try and dampen it. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Her eyes snapped open, the movement beneath the blankets instantly halting. “N-nothing,” she said breathlessly, rolling quickly onto her other side. “I was just scratching an itch.”  
  
Feeling more than a little hysterical, he yelled, “That’s not the type of itch you scratch while sharing a room with somebody else!”  
  
Kagura became defensive. “I tried to do it by myself earlier, because it helps me go to sleep, but it wasn’t working.”  
  
“AND THAT MAKES IT OKAY TO DO IT HERE?!”  
  
It was always only a matter of time before Kagura hooked into his yelling, and it seemed as if she’d finally reached her limit. “IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR STUPID FUTON MAKES ME SO EXCITED!”  
  
It took him a moment to fully process the implications of this statement. Namely, that this wasn’t the first time  _that she had done this in his bed_. In fact, it was possibly not even the first time _that she had done it while he was sleeping no more than a meter away from_ _her._  
  
He refused to believe that his boxers had in any way become tighter.  
  
Taking a deep, calming breath, he said, “You know what? Let’s just go to sleep and forget that this ever happened.” He was never going to switch futons with her again.  
  
A little meekly: “But...I can’t sleep.”  
  
“So then lie there and meditate. Maybe you’ll achieve nirvana by morning.” With that, he pointedly pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes.  
  
A few minutes passed – perhaps fifteen or twenty – and Gintoki once again found himself unable to sleep. His thoughts kept racing, and he had the insistent notion that he might just need some “alone time for itch scratching” himself. It’s not as if he’d never realized that Kagura was pretty before – he had a pair of functioning eyes, after all. But that realization had never before left him in such a...state.  
  
 _I guess I’m going to a special kind of hell._  
  
“Hey...Gin-chan...”  
  
He pretended not to hear her.  
  
“Come on, Gin-chan – I know you’re still awake, so don’t ignore me.”  
  
He cracked open an eye. “What is it, then?”  
  
“Since you already know what I was doing, maybe you could help me out.”  
  
Gintoki let out a strained bark of laughter. “What a funny joke! Now, if you’re done messing with this old man, he’s going to go back to sleep.”  
  
“But I’m not joking. And you’re not really an old man; you’re only twenty-@#$%.”  
  
“Wait...why was my age bleeped just then? Has Sorachi really not revealed it yet?”  
  
“Stop breaking the fourth wall in order to change the subject! Are you gonna help me out or not?”  
  
His boxers had become even tighter. “Kids shouldn’t be saying such perverted things. If you’re really that frustrated, go for a walk or something.”  
  
“I’m not a kid anymore!” she yelled, sitting up and glaring at him. That glare, however, quickly shifted into a rather evil-looking smile. “And who knows what I’ll do if I go for a walk right now. Do you think the Sadist might still be awake? I bet he wouldn’t mind giving me a bit of hand.”  
  
“O-oi. Is that supposed to be some kind of threat.”  
  
She shrugged. “Not really. I just know that I won’t be able to go to sleep unless I get off, and I know that tonight I won’t be able to manage it by myself. So if you won’t help me, I’ll find somebody who will.”  
  
“So that’s your ultimatum? Either I deflower you or you’ll get someone else to do it? That’s not even remotely fair!”  
  
“Sorry, Gin-chan,” she said, not sounding even a little bit sorry. “I’m way too horny to be fair.”  
  
He wasn’t sure if this was the result of her naivete or the result of her losing it, but he _was_ sure that his options were severely limited. Was she bluffing? Possibly. But it was also entirely possible that she was being completely serious. And the thought of that sadist Okita with his hands all over her, with his mouth making her squirm and gasp and moan, was enough to make the prospect of doing it himself seem a whole lot more reasonable.  
  
 _I wonder if they have Jump in hell?_  His lips twitched into a frown.  _Probably not._  
  
“You know that this will make everything really awkward for a really long time, right?” he asked her. “That it could change everything?”  
  
There was a distinctly mischievous spark in her eyes. “We’re comrades,” she said. “You’re not my father-figure or my brother-figure or whatever-the-hell else you’ve convinced yourself you are to me. You’re my comrade, Gin-chan, and I don’t think doing this will really change much of anything at all.”  
  
He sighed. “You really are still a kid.”  
  
“And you’re really being condescending. So: are you gonna come play with me or not?”  
  
Oh, who the hell was he kidding? He’d lost this battle before it had even started. “I’ll...help you out,” he said, and crawled over to where she was sitting. But, when he reached her and got a better look at her face, her eyes betrayed her apprehension.  
  
 _Stupid br_ _at,_  he thought fondly.  _Always getting in over her head._  
  
“Are you really sure you want me to do this?”  
  
“Please, Gin-chan.” Her confident facade finally fell away, and, if anything, it made it even harder to deny her. “I need it to be you.”  
  
Those words spoke of a much deeper meaning, he knew, and he tried to put the weight of it out of his mind. Tentatively, he moved aside the blanket that covered her legs, and found that he entire bottom half was naked, her pajama pants and panties strewn in a heap by her feet. Kagura spread her legs even more tentatively, revealing a patch of red curls atop a pussy that was glistening wet, even in the insufficient light of the streetlamp.   
  
“You’re really going to send me to a very special hell,” he said, mouth very dry and boxers tighter than ever.  
  
She smiled a little shyly. “It’s okay if I go there too, right?”  
  
“Right,” he said, fingers trailing over the soft skin of her inner thigh. “Um...so...how do you want me to do this?”  
  
Licking her lips, she replied, “With your mouth,” and flushed a deep crimson to match her hair.   
  
It had been years since he’d done anything to a woman with his mouth – or anything else, for that matter. It had been during the war, when he was tired and lonely and terrified of losing any more comrades, that he’d last sought that kind of comfort. He’d had crushes here and there, and he still very much loved the sight of a scantily-clad lady. But he’d avoided anything more intimate since then, and was willing to admit that it was probably because it reminded him too much of a part of his life that wasn’t very pleasant at all. Even his contact with men, though more extensive, had been limited. And almost always took place when he was blacked-out drunk. He wondered then what it might be like to kiss someone who didn't taste of liquor, stale cigarettes and desperate lonliness, but put the thought out of his mind. Kagura had made no indication that she wanted to kiss him.  
  
 _Well, here goes nothing._  
  
He lowered his face to the damp, warm flesh, finding the smell to be oddly pleasant, and swiped it experimentally with his tongue. The taste too was rather pleasant, salty and a little sour, if incredibly odd, and he licked his way down to her opening in order to get a better sample. His groin ached as his tongue came into contact with the slick, soft flesh inside of her.  
  
She drew in a harsh breath, saying, “U-use your fingers inside me, and your mouth higher up.”  
  
“That’s not what a girl is meant to say in this situation,” he replied, doing as she commanded and sliding two of his fingers into her warmth. “Haven’t you watched any porn?” He went into his Pako falsetto. “ _Nooo. Don’t lick me there! It’s dirt_ _y!_ ”As if to punctuate this, he latched his mouth onto the nub of flesh that he recalled could make a woman squirm, and Kagura bucked her hips upwards to meet him.  
  
She was audibly gasping now, her fingers sliding into his hair. “Those girls are stupid,” she said. “Why would they ever want this to stop?”  
  
He lapped at the nub in reply, feeling an odd sort of giddiness at the way her insides tightened around his fingers as a result – at the guttural moan that escaped from somewhere in the back of her throat. And there was something else as well, a curious tightening in his chest that he usually only experienced during a particularly important battle, the ones where he was protecting someone precious.   
  
It was suddenly very important to him that she come, and he started a light suction with his mouth in addition to the ministrations of his tongue. He moved his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster, feeling the wetness around them growing with every stroke. The hands in his hair tightened almost painfully, and he knew that, even in her current state, she had to be holding herself back.  
  
“Ah, Gin-chan!” Her hips bucked up once, twice, and then she tensed, her insides convulsing, her sweet, helpless moans almost like music to his ears. He kept at it until he felt the tremors around his fingers subsiding, at which point he removed his mouth in order to get a good look at her.   
  
Her head was slumped against his pillow, eyes shut and cheeks flushed, her chest moving conspicuously with every gasping breath. Removing his fingers from inside her, he spread them apart to reveal strings of viscous wetness still clinging in-between them, and gave into the sudden impulse to lick the digits clean. Less salty, he decided, but still tangy, and still very odd.  
  
He examined her again when he was done with this exercise, feeling his chest and groin tighten at the same time as he ran his eyes up and down her body. Her pussy was downright soaking now, her pajama top rumpled so that her smooth, pale stomach was exposed, and he could see that her nipples were pert and erect beneath the fabric.  
  
It was then that he decided that he needed to leave, because otherwise something truly stupid might happen.  
  
But before he had the chance, Kagura had sat up and grabbed his wrist. Her grip wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but his arm was still completely immobilized.  _Why does she always use that Yato strength of hers at the worst possible times?_  
  
“Don’t go, Gin-chan.” The tone of her voice was almost pleading. “Let me make you feel good.”  
  
He wanted to say something: a quip, a dismissal, or maybe a rebuke. But his throat refused to make a sound. Whatever protests remained in his head died away, and he pulled her onto his lap, crushing his mouth hungrily against hers. It occurred to him, as she moved her tongue clumsily against his, that this was probably her first kiss. Somehow, that didn’t bother him all that much.  
  
Her hand snaked its way down to the tent in his boxers, and she began rubbing the length of him through the material. He broke the kiss with a gasp and tried to speak again, only to find that he was still unable to. Kagura seemed to see the question in his eyes, however.  
  
 _Are you really sure about this?_  
  
She smiled a little shyly, as if in answer, and leaned in to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek. She then pulled back and slid off his lap, reaching down to the button that held the front of his boxers closed. It took her less than a second to free his length, and she gazed down at it for several seconds more. The blush returned to her cheeks with a vengeance, and then she was repositioning herself so that her mouth was right above him, her warm breath ghosting against the straining flesh.  
  
A moment passed where he wondered if she was really going to go through with it, his last coherent thought before her mouth engulfed the head of his erection. After that, the only thing on his mind was the warm wetness of her mouth, the softness of her lips, the slick press of her dextrous if inexperienced tongue. He knew he wouldn’t last long if he continued to look at her, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to stop. Her eyes alternated between closing in concentration and flickering up to meet his, so vividly blue that they were almost mesmerizing; her mouth left a slick trail along his length, her lips swollen and red as they enveloped him. Some of her soft red hair fell forward and obscured her face, so he reached down and gently stroked it behind her ear.  
  
His throat seemed to be working again, but a breathy “Kagura” was all he could manage to say. And then her tongue swiped over the head of his cock and his vision blurred, pleasure coiling in his belly as he came into her mouth. She continued to suck him through his climax, some of his cum spilling out of her mouth and back down his shaft. Once he was spent, she pulled back and swallowed, only to go back a moment later and lick his softening cock clean of the rest.  
  
When she was done with this, she pulled back and smiled. “It tastes kinda like a sukonbu-flavored popsicle, only saltier.”  
  
He swallowed thickly, unsure how to respond. Eventually he settled on, “There’s no such thing as a sukonbu-flavored popsicle.”  
  
She shrugged at that, then tucked his flaccid length back into his boxers with a casualness that had to be at least  _somewhat_  affected. “I need to go and clean myself up,” she said. “There’s no way I can sleep all wet like this.” With that she stood and made her way to the bathroom, treating Gintoki to the sight of her pale bare backside.   
  
With a temporary reprieve from Kagura’s presence, he was able to sit back and actually process what had just happened. The long and the short of it was: he’d eaten her out, she’d given him a blowjob, and it had been incredibly satisfying for both parties involved. He knew he probably should regret it, but he didn’t know if he’d do any differently if given the chance. But maybe that would change come tomorrow, depending on how weird things got.  
  
 _Yep. I’m headed straight for hell._  
  
Kagura returned after a few minutes and pulled on her panties and pajama pants, then grasped the edge of her futon and dragged it so that it was right next to his. Laying down, she snuggled into his side, laying her head on the junction between his chest and his shoulder.  
  
“You planned this, didn’t you,” he said, giving her a sidelong glance.  
  
“Not really.” She began to make little circles on his chest with her forefinger. “But I was already so embarrassed when you caught me that I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask.”  
  
“You really expect me to believe that? Is it because I’m a stupid old geezer?”  
  
“It’s true!” she protested. “But I have  _thought_  about it an awful lot, so I knew exactly what I wanted to happen if I...you know – got the opportunity.”  
  
“Is that so.”  
  
To his surprise, she said nothing at first, a look of apprehension briefly crossing her face. And then: “I love you, Gin-chan.”  
  
And there was that feeling in his chest again; he supposed that there was no helping it, now. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. “I love you too.”  
  
She flung her arms around him at that, burying her face in his chest. “Promise me,” she said, voice slightly muffled against the material of his shirt.  
  
He sighed, returning the embrace. “Promise you what?”  
  
She lifted her head to look him in the eye. “Promise me that we’ll be able to touch each other like this again.”  
  
“And just what the hell kind of pure maiden asks for a promise like that?” he said, flicking her softly on her forehead.  
  
Rubbing the spot and glaring at him, she replied, “The kind that’s tired of being a pure maiden in the first place. I thought I made that pretty clear when I sucked on your thingie.”  
  
He flicked her again. “The kind that still calls a penis a ‘thingie’?”  
  
Her glare darkened. “Stop beating around the bush and promise me.”  
  
He sighed again. There was really no getting out of this, was there. “Fine. I promise that this isn’t going to be the last time. Satisfied?”  
  
The glare melted away, replaced by an impish, smug smirk of triumph. “Don’t act as if you’re not happy about it, Gin-chan. You know you loved what we did tonight just as much as I did.”  
  
It was true; he had loved it. And he guessed he was in love with her too and stuff, so he’d be unhappy if it didn’t happen again. No way he was going to admit it to her while she had that look on her face, though. Instead, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and said, “Whatever you say. Now shut up so that both of us can get some sleep.”  
  
She reciprocated with a sweet kiss on his mouth, then retook her previous position lying against his torso. “’Night, Gin-chan.”  
  
He had a feeling that he was in way over his head. “’Night, you stupid brat.”  
  
Lying there together, a tangle of arms and legs and comfortable warmth, insomnia was no longer a problem.


End file.
